


Beholder

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Reflection, Sunglasses, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Marvel fanart: Close up shot of Tony appreciating the beautiful sunset view he has at the beach...or something like that. Created for Tony Stark Bingo 2018. Topic was kink: mirrors (T2). I decided to "un-kink" the topic and went with reflective sunglasses instead. Experimenting with lighting/glare off the sunglasses.





	Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel fanart: Close up shot of Tony appreciating the beautiful sunset view he has at the beach...or something like that. Created for Tony Stark Bingo 2018. Topic was kink: mirrors (T2). I decided to "un-kink" the topic and went with reflective sunglasses instead. Experimenting with lighting/glare off the sunglasses.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this drawing and more on my tumblr! Or just stop on by to chat :D
> 
>  
> 
> [MyTumblr](https://novarain01.tumblr.com/)


End file.
